goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter and PB
Sophie the Otter and PB&J's Funtime is a GoAnimate video by Sophie the Otter. Plot Sophie, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter decide to get Peppa and George grounded, go to the arcade to play Donkey Kong Jr., eat out at Long John Silver's, and watch Shirt Tales on Sophie's own channel called Orange Otter Network. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, and Peppa *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, George, and Rosie *Elizabeth as Mummy Pig *Lawrence as Daddy Pig *Ivy as Caillou *Paul as Boris and Alex Kimble *Julie as Female TV Announcer and Doris *Young Guy as Male TV Announcer Transcript cut to Sophie and PB&J in PB&J's room. They are looking at the audience. Sophie: "Oodelay, y'all! I'm Sophie the Otter!" Peanut: "My name is Peanut Otter." Baby Butter: "Me Butter!" Jelly: "And I'm Jelly Otter!" stop looking at the audience as Sophie turns to PB&J Sophie: "We're ready to go to Peppa and George Pig's house! I heard that someone has revived the Pig Family when I thought I ate them with Igor! Come jump into my bubble, y'all!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" Peanut: "OK!" Jelly: "Here we go!" otters jump into a bubble and float out of the room and all the way to Peppa and George Pig's bedroom Peppa: "George! There are our haters!" George: "Huh?" Peppa: "Hello there! Can you pretty please give us some Caillou DVDs?!" Jelly: "Nope!" Peppa: "Why not?" Peanut: "You took Baby Butter's Baby Lovey VHS tapes from her!" Peppa: "What?! We're throwing a tantrum!" Peppa and George: (crying and throwing themselves on the floor) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mummy Pig: (stepping in with Daddy Pig) "Oh my goodness! What is going on here?" Peppa: "George and I want Caillou DVDs, Mummy!" Daddy Pig: "Throwing tantrums can't let you have what you want, Peppa and George! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for a gazillion years!" Mummy Pig: "No more baby shows, no more Sanjay and Craig, no more Mike the Knight, no more Tree-Fu Tom, no more Little Robots, no more Barney, no more Dora, no more Thomas and Friends, no more Balamory, no more Fimbles, no more Zingzillas, no more Waybuloo, no more Nina and the Neurons, no more Rastamouse, no more Caillou, no more The Wiggles, no more Teletubbies, and further more!" Daddy Pig: "You'll watch shows and movies not for babies and not related to Sanjay and Craig!" Jelly: "Also, you two bad piggies are watching our show, PB&J Otter! It's the only preschool show you can watch from now on!" Peanut: "Watch our show now!" Sophie, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig leave. Peppa and George are watching TV George: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Female TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's PB&J Otter, on Disney Junior!" PB&J Otter theme song begins playing Peppa: "We don't like this boring baby show! I hope the otters burn in heck!" to: PB&J and Sophie on the streets of GoCity Sophie: "I'm proud of you for grounding Peppa and George. They deserved it!" Baby Butter: (points to a neon GoCity Arcade sign) "Fwashy!" (Translation: "Flashy!") Peanut: "That sign looks neat!" Sophie: "Let's go to the arcade, PB&J!" 4 otters run to the arcade the arcade Jelly: "Wow! I like the neon design of this place and nice colorful lights! It feels like a night club!" Sophie: "Couldn't agree with you more, Jel." Peanut: "Look y'all! There's Donkey Kong Jr!" 4 walk up to the Donkey Kong Jr. arcade cabinet inserts a coin into the slot Sophie: "Let me see if I can beat all 4 levels!" see the words: 5 minutes after Level 1 frustration Sophie: "Come on, Junior! Get that key! Get that-" realizes that her character has lost the second life due to being hit by a Nitpicker Jelly: "Can I play? I wanna take it by storm!" Sophie: "OK!" steps aside as Jelly takes control of the cabinet, playing the second level minutes later Sophie: "Well, my little cousins, after a whole lot of practice, frustration and effort, we managed to beat the game." Peanut: "Let's go to Long John Silver's. I'm starving." Baby Butter: "Me too!" Jelly: "Me three." Sophie: "Alright, let's go. Considering the fact that I like seafood. It's right across the street, you know." they arrived at Long John Silver's Alex Kimble: "Welcome to Long John Silver's. What would you like?" Sophie: "Can we have a Popcorn Shrimp kids meal with fries, please?" Alex Kimble: "Sure. Here you go." Baby Butter: "Thank oo!" (Translation: "Thank you!") to PB&J and Sophie in their seats sharing the Popcorn Shrimp kids meal they ordered. Caillou and his family are sitting nearby Caillou: "No way, mommy and daddy! I hate Long John Silver's and seafood! I want Chuck E. Cheese's!" Boris: "No Caillou. You can't have Chuck E. Cheese's. Your little sister Rosie decided for us to visit Long John Silver's! Now eat your food!" Doris: "Caillou, you must eat your food with Sophie the Otter and her cousins PB&J! Otherwise, you'll be grounded for a thousand years!" Caillou: (in Kidaroo voice as Sophie, her cousins, and the other customers become shocked) "NO! I WANT CHUCK E. CHEESE'S! LONG JOHN SILVER'S IS STINKY! GIVE ME CHUCK E. CHEESE'S NOW! I WANT CHUCK E. CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (throws Boris' cup of Sierra Mist at Baby Butter's head, making her cry in the process) Sophie the Otter: "Don't worry, Baby Butter. I'll dry you off!" (rubs a cloth on her head and removes the empty Sierra Mist cup) Boris: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou, how dare you act up in Long John Silver's and make Baby Butter cry by throwing my cup of Sierra Mist at her head?! That does it! You're grounded for a thousand years!" Doris: "There will be no Chuck E. Cheese's, no playing with Leo, no Barney, no PBS Kids, no Nick Jr., no Paramount, no Cookie Jar, and more!" Boris: "We're leaving! Come with us, young man!" Rosie: "Rosie is mad!" Caillou: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" to: PB&J and Sophie in the living room in PB&J's houseboat Male TV Announcer: "Look out! Your trusty animal heroes with special shirts you can always count on are on their next mission! Shirt Tales is up next on Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon!" Peanut: "Wow! Shirt Tales is a cool cartoon!" Jelly: "It's packed with action!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" Sophie: "Let's see what happens in their adventure!" Category:Videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1